Third Time
by amy1oM
Summary: True love sometimes comes from the most unexpected places. Season 3 Sweiss AU


**Third Time**

**By** Lomeinie

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 3's REUNION and then very AU from there

**Summary: **True love sometimes comes from the most unexpected places.

**Word Count: **820

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Sydney Bristow or Eric Weiss and since I have made no money off of this so I expected not to be sued.

**Author's Note:** This was written for my friend, aricadavidson, who requested a Sweiss drabble – and it looks like this turned into a full blown ficlet.

0oo0

It all started with the third edition _Alice In Wonderland_.

Soon after she had been given it, Sydney found herself going out on a friendship date with Eric. She was tried of feeling so lonely and having her heart aching for Vaughn. So one night when Eric called asking if she'd like to catch a movie together, she accepted.

The movie they'd went to see had been so stupid that Eric had made cracks throughout the entire two hours. Sydney had laughed so hard that night that she'd been in tears and she'd thrown popcorn at him in an effort to get him to stop, but had only succeeded in encouraging him to continue onwards. After leaving the movie, they'd gone to a small Italian parlor that, according to Eric, made the best Parmesan chicken.

Following their quiet somewhat intimate meal, Weiss had insisted that he walk Sydney to her door, and she had laughed at the ridiculousness of it since they lived in the same building on the same floor! Still he had walked with her, and when they reached her door, Eric had surprised her with a chaste kiss on her forehead telling her to call him anytime she needed him.

From that point on out, things between them seemed to progress rapidly, and Sydney had stopped placing the word friendship before date by the time they went out together for the fourth time. By their tenth date, they both knew whatever they had between them was serious and it was genuine. Before their fifteen date, Jack Bristow had approached Weiss to ask him what his intentions were towards his daughter. Eric had told Jack he was surprised it'd taken him this long to say anything. However in the same breath Eric had also given assurance that his intentions were honorable and that he genuinely loved Jack's daughter.

Six months after he originally asked her out as a friend, Eric approached Jack to ask for his blessings to marry his daughter. Having heard the story from Sydney about what had happened when Danny did the same, Eric had fully expected to get his own version from Jack. Jack had surprised him however, and told him if he could make his daughter happy, then he had his full blessings. He had also warned Eric if he ever hurt Sydney, the consequences for him would be quite. . . painful to say the least.

Their wedding had been a quiet affair with only a few family members and friends in attendance. After they returned from a two week honeymoon in Jamaica, Sydney discovered that she was pregnant. She immediately resigned from the CIA, opting to finally pursue a career as a teacher. Eric had stayed on in the CIA for a little while but had started accepting less risky missions.

But even this changed after awhile because near the end of Sydney's pregnancy, Eric had went on what was supposed to be a routine intel exchange meeting with one of his contacts. Instead of finding his contact in the Parisian warehouse, he had been ambushed and taken prisoner by a group who called themselves the Righteous Circle of Rambaldi. Their demands had been simple: Either the CIA hand over ever Rambaldi artifact they had in their possession or their agent would be executed for high crimes against God and his holy prophet Milo Rambaldi.

The stress of three weeks that followed the deliverance of their demands had caused Sydney to enter labor early. One the same day her father was away leading a team to recover his son-in-law from the Rambaldi freaks, Sydney gave birth to a dark hair baby girl. She had cried as they placed the baby in her arms, partly from the joy of her daughter's arrival, and partly from the sadness Eric hadn't been there to see his daughter's birth.

Hours after Ami's birth, Sydney had fallen asleep after nursing her daughter, the baby peacefully asleep in her mother's arms. Jack's team had just arrived back when he was informed that Sydney had given birth hours before, and that she was now resting comfortably with the baby. In turn Jack went to the small room where doctors were attending to Eric's injuries and told him he was a father

Once they were finished cleaning, bandaging, and setting (he had a broken wrist), Eric was reunited with his wife and newborn daughter. After shedding many tears of relief that he was home again, Ami was placed in her father's arms for the first time. The baby's eyes had opened and she seemed to be looking right up at her daddy. Sydney began to cry again as she listened to Eric speaking so softly and sweetly to their daughter. She laid back, closed her eyes, a smile of contentment on her face as she drifted off to sleep.

For Sydney Bristow, the third time really was the charm.

FIN

0o0

The baby's full name is Amelia "Ami" Francine Bristow Weiss.


End file.
